megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pixie
Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushī) is one of the most frequently appearing demons in the series. History According to the local folklore of southwest England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the common misconception that they are one and the same. Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will never to return. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana *Jack Bros.: Special character *Devil Summoner: Fairy Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Pixy *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Pixy *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne During the puzzle set up in Yoyogi Park, an old saying from Dartmoor; Pixie Led is played out. It was said that travelers that got lost on the moors were being led astray and turned around by the spells of mischievous pixies. In a similar manner, the pixies of Yoyogi Park lead the Demi-fiend astray by teleporting him to various locations if he passes below them. The first demon you get in Nocturne is a Pixie, who wants to get out of the hospital and go to Yoyogi Park. She'll help you out in getting the card needed to get out. After you arrive at one end of Yoyogi Park, she'll try to part ways with you, but if you tell her you need her, she'll stay with you. For Nocturne Maniax, if you take Pixie (or one of her 'descendants') to a certain area of the Fifth Kalpa, she'll turn into a level 80 "super" Pixie. Pixie can evolve into High Pixie through leveling up, and High Pixie into Queen Mab through the same method. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' A special Pixie named "Leader Pixie" must be recruited during Act One: Allies and can be found at co-ordinates X16/Y23 in Suginami Field. After recruiting her, you can choose to give her to Snakeman to create healing salves, or to keep the pixie in your party. If you choose to keep the pixie, it will give you a valuable item. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Pixie appears as the demon recruitment tutorial as well as the first recruitable demon. It appears as a preset encounter in Sector Antlia, not far from the entrance. It first appears as an unknown entity unreadable to the Demonica's systems, but immediately makes itself visible to impart the tutorial. Afterwards, it's possible to recruit the Pixie. Pixie will also issue the first possible EX Mission, The Injured Little Fairy, in which Pixie requests a Bead, which can be obtained as the spoils of the battle against Morax. Accomplishing this mission is rewarded with a Pixie Knife, a melee weapon that can inflict charm. Later, the same Pixie will evolve to High Pixie and begin issuing requests to bring Fairy demons to her so she can create a land for Fairies. Despite this detail, the player cannot obtain a High Pixie through direct evolution and must instead use Special Fusion. There is a special staff password that will unlock a Pixie with special starting stats. The resulting Pixie will only be Lv.1, but will have a magic stat of 10 and a luck stat of 99 along with knowing the skills Megidolaon and Mediarahan. The password is Madoka Ueno. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Pixie is one of the lowest level demons, and along with Knocker will offer a tutorial on demon negotiations at the Algon NS Building. In addition, it is possible to obtain a special Pixie from a Pet Shop trade that can cast Megidolaon. In the 3DS remake, a variant Pixie is available from Nemechi, one of the first available from the start. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her artwork from the first Devil Summoner installment. This Pixie is slightly more powerful, specializing in electrical magic instead of force, and is the earliest demon with Recarm. ''Persona'' Pixie is the lowest leveled Persona of the Lovers Arcana, on par with the starting Personas and can only be fused using low level Spell Cards and a gem that lowers the rank of the Lovers Arcana (example: Yoma Agathion + Spirit Poltergeist + Aquamarine). Despite the low stats when first fused, Pixie receives a noticeable increase in its Magic Attack and Luck stats as it ranks up, with a Magic Attack of 164 and a Luck stat of 94 at Max Rank (possibly more if the result of a beneficial fusion combination). The Persona itself also differs from its demon counterpart, wearing the traditional leotard in a red color, along with matching long boots and short gloves. Returning a Max Rank Pixie in the Velvet Room yields a Luck Incense. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unique to Pixie, Luck stat will receive massive surges over rank ups. At rank 8 her Luck stat will be maximized at 99. ''Persona 3'' '' The "super Pixie" is alluded to during the optional fight with Elizabeth. If any of Elizabeth's rules are broken, she summons a powered-up Pixie which is immune to every attack, along with knowing Diarahan and a powered-up Megidolaon. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Pixie is the second demon summoned from Io's phone. After Daichi futilely drives the truck in an attempt to damage Dubhe, Io summons a Pixie which has managed to catch and haul Daichi mid-air to safety. It was never seen again (bar small appearances on cell phone screens), and seems to have replaced with Lugh in Io's demon roster after Io's ordeal involving said demon. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' As an enemy: As a Persona: ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' As an enemy: As a Persona: ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *She is typically a friendly, low level demon with Dia that becomes one of the player's first demons. However, this is somewhat subverted in several games, where the player may encounter a massively more powerful version of Pixie as either an ally (as "Super Pixie" in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) or enemy (as one of Elizabeth's Personas in Persona 3). See Also *Trish Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Yousei Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Skill Order Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Pixie Pixie